08 Lipca 1999
TVP 1 06.55 Kapitan Sowa na tropie (1/8): Gipsowa figurka - serial kryminalny, Polska 1965, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Michał Szewczyk, Kalina Jędrusik, Bohdan Łazuka (27 min) 07.25 Stawka większa niż życie (9/18): Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta - serial wojenny, Polska 1966, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Zdzisłąw Mrożewski, Maciej Damięcki, JózefNalberczak (54 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Biblioteka rodzinna - serial animowany, Kanada 09.30 Wow (4/13): Komputerowy gang - serial dla dzieci, Polska/Niemcy 1992, reż. Jerzy Łukaszewicz, wyk. Mateusz Damięcki, Agnieszka Jaworska, Anna Seniuk, Marek Barbasiewicz (26 min) 10.00 Studio sport: Copa America - mecze Argentyna - Urugwaj, Kolumbia - Ekwador (skróty) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Klan (128,129) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (50 min) (powt.) 13.15 Kino letnie: Pistolet dla Ringa (Una pistola per Ringo) - western, Włochy 1965, reż. Duccio Tessari, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Fernando Sancho, Hally Hammond, Nieves Navarro (95 min) 14.50 Co cię znów ugryzło (9/14) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Bernadeta Machała-Krzemińska, Bronisław Wrocławski (15 min) 15.05 Polskie lato 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Polskie lato 16.15 Moda na sukces (887) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 16.40 Polskie lato 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sekrety Weroniki (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Dan Cortese, Kathy Najimy, Wallace Langham (22 min) 17.45 Polskie lato 18.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 18.25 Polskie lato 18.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody kota Filemona, Bajki Misia i Margolci - seriale animowane 19.15 Jutro weekend - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Viper (4) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Danny Bilsen, wyk. Jeff Kaake, Heather Medway, Tim Thomerson, Joe Nipote (44 min) 20.55 Jaka emerytura 21.05 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 21.20 Sprawa dla reportera 21.55 Hity Czasu na dokument: Nie sąd cię skaże pedofilu - film dokumentalny Atheny Sawidis 22.20 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23.00 Wiadomości i Sport 23.20 Gorąco polecam: Tess - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/W. Bryt. 1979, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Nastasja Kinski, Leigh Lawson, Peter Firth, John Collin (164 min) 02.05 ABC brydża (powt.) 02.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody (powt.) 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? (14) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1994 reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Judy Cornwell, Shirley Stelfox, Clive Swift (27 min) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu przerwie obrad ok. 13.00 Panorama 14.55 Recepta na sukces (10): Wystarczą cztery klasy 15.05 McGregorowie (30/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1997, reż. Marcus Cole, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Joshua Lucas, Brett Climo, Guy Pearce (47 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Piraci - teleturniej 16.40 Złotopolscy (20): Sekrety - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 17.10 Biblioteka Tschammera - reportaż 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075860 19.05 Złotopolscy (21): Porachunki - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 19.35 Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany 20.05 Wyznania dziewczyn (Confessions of a Sorority Girl) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Aaron Spelling, wyk. Jamie Luner, Brian Bloom, Sadie Kratzig, Alyssa Milano (79 min) 21.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.15 Kancelaria adwokacka - pilot serialu, USA 1997, reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Dylan McDermott, Lisa Gay Hamilton, Steve Harris (50 min) 00.05 Wieczór artystyczny: Okna - W poszukiwaniu siebie 00.45 Studio sport: Światowa piłka - magazyn 01.10 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Były sobie Ameryki - serial animowany 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Oczywiste, nieoczywiste - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Celtowie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 12.55 (WP) Kobieta w bieli (5/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Aline Issermann, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Christian Brendel, Jean-Claude Adelin, Laure Killing 13.45 (WP) Wszechświat według Stephena Hawkinga - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Gość WOT 15.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.05 Samo życie - reportaż 16.30 Szef kuchni poleca - magazyn kulinarny 16.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.40 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Czarno białe dźwięki 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Rajskie ogródki - serial dokumentalny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (8/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Wakacje z taaką rybą 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 A to historia - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Koncert gwiazd: Ryszard Rynkowski 22.50 (WP) Szepty (Whispers) - thriller, Kanada 1990, reż. Douglas Jackson, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Chris Sarandon, Jean LeClerc, Peter MacNeill (90 min) 00.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Wakacyjna muzyka na dzień dobry 07.35 Lato z nami 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (55) - serial animowany 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (90) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (45 min) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (742) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Przyjaciele (Friends) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew LeBlanc (25 min) (powt.) 11.00 Renegat (Renegade) (27) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece (45 min) (powt.) 12.00 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (30) - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) (powt.) 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (27) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington (50 min) (powt.) 15.00 Życie jak poker (28) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 15.30 ReBoot (24) - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (25 min) 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 16.45 Webster (128) - serial komediowy, USA 1983-87, wyk. Susan Clark, Alex Karras, Emmanuel Lewis (30 min) 17.15 Allo, Allo (57) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 17.50 Renegat (Renegade) (28) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (28) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 20.00 Pan i pani Smith (Mr. & Mrs. Smith) (10/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Scott Bakula, Maria Bello (47 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Taffin - film sensacyjny, USA/W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Francis Megahy, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Ray McAnaly, Alison Doody, Jeremy Child (93 min)22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 00.00 Koncert Vladimira Cosmy - relacja z Festiwalu Muzyki Filmowej Poznań '99 01.40 Muzyka na BIS 03.40 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Ibisekcja - talk show 07.15 Latarnia Solusia - serial animowany 07.45 Pinokio (16) - serial animowany 08.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (62) - serial animowany 08.35 Kleszcz (8) - serial animowany 09.00 Szkoła złamanych serc (144) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 09.30 W naszym kręgu (34) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 10.00 Paulina (83) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.50 Maria de Nadie (57) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.40 Cristina (8) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Mike Hammer (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 13.20 Telesklep 13.45 Latarnia Solusia - serial animowany 14.10 Pinokio (16) - serial animowany 14.35 Kucyki i przyjaciele (62) - serial animowany 15.00 Kleszcz (8) - serial animowany 15.25 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 16.25 Rozwinąć skrzydła (117) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Paulina (84) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (9) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Dziewczyny w bikini (Swimsuit) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Chris Thomson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Nia Peeples, Cheryl A. Pollak, Ally Walker (115 min) 22.25 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.02 Pogoda 23.05 Jedwabne pończoszki (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.00 Studio tramwaj - program rozrywkowy 00.30 Pani Komisarz (8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 01.25 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 03.25 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Wspólnota w kulturze: Polska Szkoła Konserwacji - Dida i Janusz Tomaszewscy - reportaż Alicji Albrecht i Stanisława Patera (powt.) 08.00 Kot w butach - serial animowany (powt.) 08.25 Małe musicale: Szalona szkoła - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Zaproszenie: Zaproszenie z Mazowsza (3) - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 09.30 Wczesne dramaty: Bułeczka - film obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Anna Sokołowska, wyk. Katarzyna Dąbrowska, Dorota Orkiszewska, Jacek Bohdanowicz, Barbara Wrzesińska (81 min) (powt.) 10.50 Piosenki z autografem: Krzysztof Daukszewicz (1) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11.35 O Bogu nie mówił - reportaż Andrzeja Tomczaka (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Małe ojczyzny: Kto ziarno nadziei siał- film dokumentalny Agnieszki Arnold (powt.) 12.40 Na skrzydłach Ikara (1): Pionierzy przestworzy - program Tomasza Białoszewskiego i Lecha Mleczki (powt.) 13.00 Rodzina Kanderów (3/12): Ogień i krew. Rok 1949 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski (powt.) 14.00 Zaproszenie: Zaproszenie z Mazowsza (3) - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 14.20 Baśnie i waśnie - serial animowany 14.30 Panorama 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Przygody Pana Michała (3/13): Zrękowiny pana Michała - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski (28 min) 15.30 Gawędy historyczne: Sekret hrabiego - program Beaty Szuszwedyk 15.50 Akademia wiersza: Żołnierz - wiersz Bolesława Leśmiana 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Kot w butach - serial animowany 16.30 W krainie władcy smoków (8/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Małe ojczyzny: I rozpakowali walizki - film dokumentalny Michała Bogusławskiego 17.45 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza 18.05 Za ścianą - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1971, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Jan Kreczmar (56 min) 19.10 Teledyski na życzenie 19.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 TEATR TELEWIZJI: Dziękuję za służbę - sztuka Włodzimierza Perzyńskiego, Polska 1997, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Grażyna Barszczewska, Piotr Fronczewski, Edwin Petrykat, Agnieszka Krukówna (75 min) 21.20 Mistrzowie: Jacek Łukasiewicz - reportaż Marka Śniecińskiego 21.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23.40 Od Bacha do Beatlesów: W wiedeńskim nastroju gra Orkiestra Symfoniczna Filharmonii Narodowej - koncert 00.10 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.25 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.30 W labiryncie (39): Noworodek - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (26 min) 00.55 Filmy o filmach: Kieślowski i jego Amator - reportaż Krzysztofa Wierzbickiego (powt.) 01.25 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.05 TEATR TELEWIZJI: Dziękuję za służbę - sztuka Włodzimierza Perzyńskiego, Polska 1997, reż. Sylwester Chęciński (powt.) 03.20 Mistrzowie: Jacek Łukasiewicz - reportaż Marka Śniecińskiego (powt.) 03.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Za ścianą - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1971, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Jan Kreczmar (56 min) (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny (powt.) 06.15 Przygody Pana Michała (3/13): Zrękowiny pana Michała - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski (28 min) (powt.) 06.40 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza (powt.) RTL 7 06.00 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Denver - ostatni dinozaur, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Superpies - filmy animowane 09.00 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 09.50 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 10.15 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 11.10 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Denver - ostatni dinozaur, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Superpies - filmy animowane 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 16.45 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.10 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 -22.35 CZWARTEK DETEKTYWÓW: 20.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 20.55 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny 21.45 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny 22.35 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny 23.25 Święty - serial sensacyjny 00.15 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.40 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 01.25 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 02.15 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny 03.00 Teleshopping Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi (12) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy (13) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09.30 Na granicy prawa (Grippers) (9/13) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Michael Lahn/Holger Barthel, wyk. Krista Posch, Dietz-Werner Steck, Oliver Mink, Chris Hohenester (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Aniołki Charliego (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 1976-81 (45 min) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (750) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (6) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (6) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Aficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 14.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (7) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (7) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1987 17.40 Drużyna 'A' (67) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Superboy (14) - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (10) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Przybysze (Alien Nation) (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-91, wyk. Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scvarabelli, Lauren Woodland (45 min) 21.00 Drużyna 'A' (68) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 21.55 Piekielny kamień (Demonstone) - horror, USA/Filipiny 1989, reż. Andrew Prowse, wyk. Jean Michael Vincent, Nancy Everhard, Peter Brown, Jonee Gamboa (89 min) (powt.) 23.35 Drużyna 'A' (67) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (50 min) (powt.) 00.35 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.35 Piosenka na życzenie 02.35 Pożegnanie Nasza TV 07.00 Lato ze Studiem Agnes 08.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (8) - serial animowany 08.30 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 08.45 Nasze lato 09.00 Życie na krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.30 Wielcy kreatorzy mody - magazyn mody, Kanada 10.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (23) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita Mentira) (16) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 11.30 Yancy Derringer (18) - serial przygodowy, USA 1958, wyk. Jock Mahoney, X- Brands 12.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.00 Rozmowy o życiu - talk show 13.30 Muzyczna farma - program muzyczny 13.55 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 14.00 Yancy Derringer (19) - serial przygodowy, USA 1958, wyk. Jock Mahoney, X- Brands 14.30 Nasze auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (9) - serial animowany 15.30 Życie na krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 16.00 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 16.15 Wielcy kreatorzy mody - magazyn mody, Kanada 16.45 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (24) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 17.30 Nasze lato 17.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita Mentira) (17) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 18.35 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera (Coach) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Jerry Van Dyke, Shelly Fabares, Clare Carey 20.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny (Alarm for Cobra 11) (22) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Leo Zahn, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert 20.55 Komando Małolat (SK Babies) (29) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Fabian Harloff, Turkiz Talay, Michael Deffert, Susann Uplegger 21.45 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 22.15 Nasze wiadomości 22.35 TC 2000 - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. T.J. Scott, wyk. Billy Blanks, Bolo Yeung, Mattias Hues, Jalal Merhi (92 min) 00.15 Adax Techno Party - program muzyczny 01.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.10 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.50 Cafe Cukinia - film krótkometrażowy 08.00 (K) Wyspa Noego - film animowany 08.30 (K) Mały Elvis i przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.55 (K) 12 Małp (12 Monkeys) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Bruce Willis, Madeleine Stowe, Brad Pitt, Christopher Plummer (124 min) 11.05 (K) Wyliczanka (Body Count) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Robert Patton-Spruill, wyk. Forest Whitaker, Linda Fiorentino, John Legiuzamo, David Caruso (81 min) 12.30 (K) Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 (K) Szczepan i Irenka: Kibic - serial animowany 13.30 (K) Elfy z ogrodu czarów (Fairy Tale - A True Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Charles Sturridge, wyk. Florence Hoath, Elizabeth Earl, Paul McGann (93 min) 15.05 (K) Deser: Muzeum miłości - film krótkometrażowy 15.40 (K) Kłamca, kłamca (Liar, Liar) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Tom Shadyac, wyk. Jim Carrey, Maura Tierney, Justin Cooper, Cary Elwes (83 min) 17.05 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 17.35 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 19.15 Szymon Mów Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 20.00 (K) Nowa opowieść wigilijna (Ms. Scrooge) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. John Korty, wyk. Cicely Tyson, Michael Beach, Katherine Helmond (84 min) 21.25 (K) Clueless - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. Alicia Silverstone, Stacey Dash, Brittany Murphy, Paul Rudd (93 min) 23.00 (K) Okrągły tydzień (Twenty Four Seven) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Shane Meadows, wyk. Bob Hoskins, Danny Nussbaum (92 min) 00.35 (K) Hamlet - dramat kostiumowy, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Kenneth Branagh, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Julie Christie, Kate Winslet, Gerard Depardieu (233 min) 04.30 (K) Niewolnice - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 05.20 (K) Obrońcy. Kara za gwałt (Defenders: The Payback) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Beau Bridges, E.G. Marshall, Martha Plimpton, John Larraquete (93 min) HBO 06.40 Gattaca - Szok przyszłości (Gattaca) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Uma Thurman, Jude Law, Alan Arkin (102 min) 08.25 Wyprawa w głąb lasów Borneo - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 09.20 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 09.50 Michael Collins - dramat polityczny, USA 1996, reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Liam Neeson, Julia Roberts, Alan Rickman, Aidan Quinn (126 min) 12.00 Klub tajnych agentów - film przygodowy, USA 1996, wyk. Hulk Hogan, Matthew McCurley (85 min) 13.30 Dylemat Stelli (Stella's Choice) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Giancarlo Scarchilli, wyk. Ornella Muti, Claudio Bigagli, Alessandro Gassman (100 min) 15.15 Małolaty ninja w lunaparku (3 Ninjas. High Noon at Mega Mountain) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Mathew Botuchis, Chelsey Earlywine, Hulk Hogan, Victor Vong, Jim Varney (90 min) 16.50 Spadek (Cadillac Ranch) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Lisa Gottlieb, wyk. Christopher Lloyd, Suzy Amis, Renee Humphrey, Caroleen Feeney, Linden Ashby (98 min) 18.30 Strażacy (Firehouse) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bruce Paltrow, wyk. Richard Dean Anderson, Lillo Brancato, Morris Chestnut, Burt Young (86 min) 20.00 Miłosny szantaż (Love Walked in) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Juan Campanella, wyk. Denis Leary, Terence Stamp (87 min) 21.35 Gattaca - Szok przyszłości (Gattaca) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Uma Thurman, Jude Law, Alan Arkin (102 min) 23.25 Osaczeni (Ambushed) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Ernest Dickerson, wyk. Courtney Vance, Virginia Madsen (95 min) 01.05 Wpadka (Two Days in the Valley) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Herzfeld, wyk. Danny Aiello, Jeff Daniels, James Spader, Eric Stoltz, Gleanne Headly (100 min) 02.50 Gliniarze z Los Angeles - film dokumentalny, USA 03.45 Hong Kong '97 - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Robert Patrick, Tim Thomerson, Brion James, Ming-Na Wen (86 min) 05.15 Tajga - las mrozu i ognia - film przyrodniczy, Finlandia Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Telenowela 13.20 Top Shop 17.45 Telenowela 18.45 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.25 BIA - film animowany dla dzieci 19.55 Top Shop 20.40 Przygody barona Münchhausena (Münchhausen) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1942, reż. Josef von Baky, wyk. Hans Albers, Brigitte Horney, Gustav Waldau, Ilse Werner (110 min) 22.40 Top Shop 00.45 Magazyn erotyczny 01.25 Hot Shop TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Zaczarowany ołówek - serial animowany 07.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 10.00 Uczelnia drugiej szansy - program edukacyjny 10.30 Brytyjska młodzież - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.00 Lato z TMT 11.30 Filmy animowane 12.30 Czas na Zoo - serial przyrodniczy, Polska 1999 13.00 TV Shop 14.00 Korsarze - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1996 15.00 Lato z TMT 15.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Wyspa skarbów - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996 16.30 Fauzi Mantoura - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Związki z Europą - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 18.00 Pod słońcem Afryki - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1998 18.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Lato z TMT 20.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 21.00 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Rycerze (Knights) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Kathy Long, Lance Hanriksen, Gary Daniels (80 min) 23.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Przejażdżka ze śmiercią (Joyride) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Quinton Peeples, wyk. Amy Hathaway, Tobey Maguire, Wilson Cruz, Christina Naify (90 min) Planete 07.00 Samotna planeta: Węgry i Rumunia 07.50 Historia linii lotniczych (12/13): Nad oceanami 08.45 Donald Brittain - reżyser 10.20 Historia Włoch XX wieku (39/42): Wojna domowa 11.00 Najpiękniejsze ogrody świata (1/12): Raj na ziemi 11.25 Baseball (1/18): Wiek XIX 12.25 Zemsta 13.20 Z dala od ludzi 14.15 Bracia Marx jakich nie znamy 15.20 Morze pełne życia (22/26): Zabójcy z głębin 15.45 Przesłanie Tybetańczyków (1/2): Buddyzm 16.40 Starożytne cywilizacje (6/13): Brytowie 17.30 Plaża w Saint-Lunaire 18.25 Wiadomości na ekranie (1/4): Początki telewizji 19.15 Sport ekstremalny (1/13): Rajd Bodo 19.40 Niezwykła historia kapelusza panama 20.35 Aktualności z przeszłości (23) 21.25 Kroniki Popular science (49/60) 21.40 BBC w Wietnamie 22.25 Mistrzostwa świata w piłce nożnej według Gurewitza 23.20 Wolni strzelcy - nadzieja w stoczni 23.50 Wędrówka po Tour de France 01.20 Kroniki Popular science (50/60) Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.10 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Sol de battey - telenowela, Brazylia 12.40 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.10 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.40 Film dokumentalny 14.40 Co w trawie piszczy 15.10 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.10 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 17.55 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 19.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 20.00 Co w szafie piszczy - talk show 20.30 Życie Amadeusza Mozarta (2/3) - film fabularny 22.10 Barbarella - film SF, Francja/Włochy 1967, reż. RogerVadim, wyk. Jane Fonda, John Phillip Law, Anita Pallenberg, David Hemmings (95 min) 23.45 Nocne namiętności 00.15 Program muzyczny Dla Ciebie 07.00 Maguy - serial komediowy 07.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Micaela - telenowela 11.00 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 11.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 12.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Micaela - telenowela 16.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Zdrowie i uroda - magazyn 18.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 19.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 20.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Tylko Manhattan - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 23.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 00.30 Tylko Manhattan - serial obyczajowy 01.30 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 03.00 Zakończenie programu Komedia 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Droga do Bali (Road to Bali) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1952, reż. Hal Walker, wyk. Bob Hope, Dorothy Lamour, Bing Crosby, Murvyn Vye (90 min) 10.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Frajerzy (Les zozos) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1972, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Frederic Dru, Edmond Raillard, Marc Cholet, Jean-Claude Antezack (105 min) 12.20 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 12.50 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Genevieve Grad (92 min) 14.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Dziewczyny z parkingu (Valet Girls) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Rafał Zieliński, wyk. Jeanne Byron, Meri D. Marshall, April Stewart, John Terlesky (89 min) 16.20 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 16.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.00 Miłość i śmierć (Love and Death) - komedia, USA 1975, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Harold Gould, Alfred Lutter (82 min) 18.30 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 19.00 Czyżbym poślubił mamusię (I Married My Mom) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. David Maxxson, wyk. Sally Kirkland, Michael Pataki, Mary Woronov, Paul Witten (90 min) 20.30 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 21.00 Prywatna wojna Lucindy Smith (Private War of Lucinda Smith) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Ray Alchin, wyk. Linda Cropper, Nigel Havers (90 min) 22.40 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 23.40 Wczoraj, dziś, jutro (Ieri, oggi, domani) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1963, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Giuffre, Tina Pica (118 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Lamprechtsofen - program przyrodniczy 07.50 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 08.25 Kamera Start - teleturniej filmowy 08.50 Ring z Joanną Szczepkowską 09.55 Bezpieczne miasto 10.00 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 10.10 Moja firma 10.30 Lamprechtsofen - program przyrodniczy 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Ręce dogoniły duszę - film dokumentalny 11.40 Trzy misie - film dla dzieci 12.05 Program muzyczny 12.45 Cześć, mamo (Hi, Mom) - film sensacyjny, USA 1970, reż. Brian de Palma, wyk. Robert De Niro, Charles Durning, Allen Garfield, Lara Parker (100 min) 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Program muzyczny 15.35 John Ross - serial przygodowy 16.00 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 16.15 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 10 tygodni w Afryce Wschodniej - serial przyrodniczy 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.35 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 19.05 Magazyn Z jak Zdrowie - program medyczny 19.30 Trzy misie - film dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Katolicy (Catholics) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1973, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Trevor Howard, Martin Sheen, Raf Vallone, Cyril Cusack (78 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Śmiertelne pożądanie (Mind Twister) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Telly Savalas, Suzane Slater, Gary Hudson, Erika Nann (87 min) Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Dolina Rio Grande (She Come to the Valley) - western, USA 1977, reż. Albert Band, wyk. Ronee Blakely, Freddy Fender, Scott Glenn, Dean Stockwell (90 min) 12.50 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 13.10 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 13.20 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.20 Muzyka Country 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Opowieści pod psem - film animowany 16.00 Rozmowy z... 17.00 Dwaj bracia (Jesse and Lester, Two Brothers in a Place Called Trinity) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1972, reż. James London, wyk. Richard Harrison, Donald O'Brien, Anna Zinneman (97 min) 18.50 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Czerwona linia - film fabularny, USA 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Gliniarz - film fabularny, USA 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na piątek 00.05 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 08.15 Smarkula - komedia, Polska 1963, reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Bronisław Pawlik, Czesław Wołłejko, Anna Prucnal, Barbara Rylska (102 min) 10.15 Opowieści łowieckie - program dokumentalny 10.40 Gustaw - najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka - program satyryczny 11.00 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Dyrektywa - film dokumentalny 12.50 Król - film dokumentalny 13.00 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 14.00 Reksio, Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, Kacza zupa bez jaj - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Pomorze Zachodnie - program krajoznawczy 14.45 Ławka - film dokumentalny 15.00 Bonanza - film fabularny 16.00 Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Nie dość o sporcie 16.50 Kotłownia - program muzyczny 17.20 Reportaż sportowy 17.35 Magazyn mody 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Czwartkowy TV TOYA Club 18.00 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial sensacyjny 18.30 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 19.30 Reksio, Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, Kuzyn Herman w filmie - filmy dla dzieci 20.30 Rodzina Połanieckich (1/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Jan Englert 21.50 Próba - program dokumentalny 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.10 Dla prawo i leworęcznych - program publicystyczny 22.20 Popkultywator - magazyn kulturalny 22.35 Dni RFN w Łodzi 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.25 Program lokalny 07.30 Informacje TV-51 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Grippers - serial 10.30 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny 11.30 Żar młodości - telenowela 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Aficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 14.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 15.00 Program lokalny 15.30 W obiektywie - magazyn 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Informacje TV-51 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Informacje TV-51 19.25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Przybysze - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Piekielny kamień (Demonstone) - horror, USA/Filipiny 1989, reż. Andrew Prowse, wyk. Jean Michael Vincent, Nancy Everhard, Peter Brown, Jonee Gamboa (89 min) 23.35 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 00.35 Informacje TV-51 TV Dolnośląska 07.00 Magazyn Wczoraj 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Grippers - serial 10.30 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny 11.30 Żar młodości - telenowela 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Aficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 14.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 15.00 Moja linia - program M. Furman 15.30 Szlachetne zdrowie 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.00 Informacje 17.15 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.20 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Przybysze - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Piekielny kamień (Demonstone) - horror, USA/Filipiny 1989, reż. Andrew Prowse, wyk. Jean Michael Vincent, Nancy Everhard, Peter Brown, Jonee Gamboa (89 min) 23.35 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 00.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej TV Bryza 07.05 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.10 Zwykłe sprawy - program publicystyczny 07.40 Aktualności 07.55 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Grippers - serial 10.30 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny 11.30 Żar młodości - telenowela 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Aficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 14.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 15.00 Program o programach 15.15 Na małym i dużym ekranie - magazyn nowości filmowych 15.30 Pomorski magazyn turystyczny 15.45 Program dla młodzieży 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Muzyczne powitanie 17.15 Aktualności - flesz 17.25 Lato z Bryzą 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Aktualności 19.15 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 19.25 Serial dla dzieci 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Przybysze - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Piekielny kamień (Demonstone) - horror, USA/Filipiny 1989, reż. Andrew Prowse, wyk. Jean Michael Vincent, Nancy Everhard, Peter Brown, Jonee Gamboa (89 min) 23.35 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 00.35 Program nocny TV Bryza TV Vigor 07.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Grippers - serial 10.30 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny 11.30 Żar młodości - telenowela 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Aficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 14.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 15.00 Magazyn sportowy 15.30 Magazyn katolicki 15.45 997 - magazyn kryminalny 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 17.30 Sport - Express 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.20 Sport - Express 19.25 Serial dla dzieci 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Przybysze - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Piekielny kamień (Demonstone) - horror, USA/Filipiny 1989, reż. Andrew Prowse, wyk. Jean Michael Vincent, Nancy Everhard, Peter Brown, Jonee Gamboa (89 min) 23.35 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 00.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.05 Sport - Express 01.10 997 - magazyn kryminalny 01.25 Magazyn katolicki 01.40 Program na piątek 01.45 Infokanał Wizja 1 07.00 Stylowe restauracje 07.30 Szpital Wszystkich Świętych - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998 08.30 Mieszkanie dla dwojga - serial komediowy, Francja 1996 09.00 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 09.55 Kilroy - talk show 10.45 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.30 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1986 12.55 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.15 Wakacje miłości - serial obyczajowy, Francja 15.15 Mieszkanie dla dwojga - serial komediowy, Francja 1996 15.45 Latający lekarze - serial obyczajowy, Australia 16.45 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 17.40 Stylowe restauracje 18.10 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 18.40 Kilroy - talk show 19.30 Trudne powroty - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998 20.30 (na żywo) Żużel liga angielska: mecz Oxford Cheetahs - Belle Vou Aces 23.00 Rytmy życia - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996 00.00 Opowieść z przedmieścia (Lawn Dogs) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. John Duigan, wyk. Sam Rockwell, Mischa Barton, Christopher McDonald, Kathleen Quinlan (105 min) 01.45 Big Cat - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Richard Spence, wyk. David Morrissey, Amanda Root, Gillian Taylforth, Tracey Wilkinson (75 min) Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) Magia niebios: Anioły, posłańcy bogów 10.25 (P) Świat dziwnych sił Arthura C. Clarke'a: Stygmaty - rany Chrystusa 10.50 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Wąwóz Księcia Regenta 11.20 (P) Pierwsze loty: Linie lotnicze - pasażerowie wkraczają w wiek odrzutowców 11.45 (P) Afryka nieznana: Powrót do Rukwa 12.15 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 12.40 (P) Ultranauka: Najeźdźcy 13.10 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Ford 13.35 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 14.05 Encyklopedia galaktyki: Księżyc 14.20 (P) Star Trek 15.15 (P) Odrzutowiec XXI wieku: Konstrukcja 16.10 (P) Katastrofa: Talia kart 16.35 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Namibia 18.00 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 18.30 (P) Dawni wojownicy: Asyryjczycy 19.00 (P) Opowieści z zoo 19.30 (P) Oblicza natury: Lis rudy 20.30 (P) Cudem ocaleni: Ratunek w jaskini 21.00 (P) Szpiedzy: Szpieg kontra szpieg 22.00 (P) Szpiedzy: Prawdziwy 007 23.00 (P) Szpiedzy: Śmiertelna rozgrywka 00.00 (P) Superkonstrukcje: Międzynarodowa stacja kosmiczna - miasto w kosmosie 01.00 (P) W poszukiwaniu morskiego węża 02.00 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 02.30 (P) Dawni wojownicy: Asyryjczycy 03.00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 07.00 Wielka stawka (The Big Game) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Bob Keen, wyk. Gary Webster, Emma Wray, Chris Jury, Mary McKenna (100 min) 08.40 Sarah (About Sarah) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Susan Rohrer, wyk. Kellie Martin, Mary Steenburgen, Diane Baker, Marion Ross (95 min) 10.15 Brawurowa ucieczka (The Perfect Getaway) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Adrian Pasdar, Antonio Sabato Jr, Kelly Rutherford, Alicia Coppola (100 min) 11.45 Na zawsze (Forever Love) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Reba McEntire, Tim Matheson, Bess Armstrong, Heather Stephens (90 min) 13.15 Jak wyjść za mąż w Buffalo Jump (Getting Married in Buffalo Jump) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Paul Gross, Marion Gilesnan, Victoria Snow (97 min) 14.55 Złamane śluby (Broken Vows) - film kryminalny, USA 1986, reż. Jud Taylor, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Annette O'Toole, Milo O'Shea, Madeleine Sherwood (95 min) 16.35 Mów mi Brown (Call Me Mr. Brown) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1986, reż. Scott Hicks, wyk. Chris Haywood, Vincent Ball , Edwin Hodgeman, Bill Hunter (100 min) 18.15 Gemma. Walka o życie (Fighting for Gemma) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Julien Jarrold, wyk. Jennifer Kate Wilson, Joanna Foster, Garry Mavers, Lorraine Ashbourne (102 min) 20.00 Wracaj±c do korzeni (Down in the Delta) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Maya Angelou, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Alfre Woodard, Esther Rolle, Al Freeman (110 min) 21.50 Spełnione marzenia (Dreams Lost, Dreams Found) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Willi Petterson, wyk. Kathleen Quinland, David Robb, Betsy Brantley, Colette O'Neil (102 min) 23.30 Merlin (1/2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 01.00 Daisy (ost.) - film psychologiczny, USA 1993, reż. Annie Basson, wyk. Graham Armitage, Susan Coetzer, Ian Roberts, Danny Keogh (95 min) 02.35 Aureola dla Athuana (A Halo for Athuan) - komedia, Australia 1984, reż. Alan Burke, wyk. Gwen Plumb, Ron Haddrick, Tim Eliott, Basil Clarke (85 min) 03.55 Droga do zwycięstwa (Rose Against the Odds) (3,4) - film biograficzny, Australia 1992, reż. John Dixon, wyk. Paul Williams, Telly Savalas, Kris McQuade, Tony Barry (95 min) 05.35 Nieślubny tatuś (Unwed Father) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Brian Austin Green, Nicholle Tom, Isabella Hoffman, Ari Meyers (90 min) Cartoon Network / TCM 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 07.00 Richie Rich 07.30 Miś Yogi przedstawia 08.00 Heathcliff i Dingbat 08.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Johnny Bravo 10.00 Krówka i kurczak 10.30 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 11.00 Co za kreskówka! 11.15 Dwa głupie psy 11.30 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 12.00 Struś Pędziwiatr 12.15 Tom i Jerry 12.30 Flintstonowie 13.00 Scooby Doo 13.30 Kocia ferajna 14.00 Jetsonowie 14.30 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 15.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 15.30 Maska 16.00 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Coma - thriller, USA 1978, reż. Michael Crichton, wyk. Michael Douglas, Genevieve Bujold, Rip Torn, Richard Widmark (113 min) 21.55 Zagadka nieśmiertelności (The Hunger) - horror, USA 1983, reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, David Bowie, Susan Sarandon, Dan Hedaya (93 min) 23.30 Stacja arktyczna 'Zebra' (Ice Station Zebra) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. John Sturges, wyk. Rock Hudson, Ernest Borgnine, Patrick McGoohan, Jim Brown (140 min) Le Cinema 14.00 Pod ścianą (Back to the Wall) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1958, reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Jeanne Moreau, Gerarda Oury, Philippe'a Nicaud, Jean Lefebvre (104 min) 16.00 Aida - film kostiumowy, Włochy 1953, reż. Clemente Fracassi, wyk. Sophia Loren, Lois Maxwell, Alba Arnova, Vittorio Caprioli (95 min) 18.00 Levi i Goliat (Levy et Goliath) - komedia, Francja 1987, reż. Gerard Oury, wyk. Michel Boujenah, Richard Anconina, Jean-Claude Brialy, Souad Amidou (97 min) 20.00 Skrót (Tempo di uccidere) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1990, reż. Guiliano Montaldo, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Ricky Tognazzi, Patrice-Flora Praxo, Gianluca Favilla (100 min) 22.00 Querelle - film psychologiczny, Francja/Niemcy 1982, reż. Rainer Werner Fassbinder, wyk. Brad Davis, Franco Nero, Jeanne Moreau, Gunter Kaufmann (120 min) 00.00 Triplex - komedia, Francja 1991, reż. Georges Lautner, wyk. Charly Bertoni, Richard Cairaschi, Patrick Chesnais, Pierre Castello (90 min) Eurosport 08.30 (P) Kolarstwo górskie: P¦ w Big Bear (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 4 etap (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Gstaad 15.15 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 5 etap Bonneval - Amiens 228 km 17.30 (P) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 5 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 18.30 Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.30 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 20.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 21.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 5 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Gary Murray - Ashley White Boy) 00.00 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 01.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi ciężarówek - zawody w trialu w Mieders (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Oczywiste, nieoczywiste - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Celtowie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 12.55 (WP) Kobieta w bieli (5/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Aline Issermann, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Christian Brendel, Jean-Claude Adelin, Laure Killing 13.45 (WP) Wszechświat według Stephena Hawkinga - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Były sobie Ameryki - serial animowany 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 16.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia 17.30 Przez całe lato - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (8/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Wakacje z taaką rybą 21.30 Przez całe lato - magazyn 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Koncert gwiazd: Ryszard Rynkowski 22.50 (WP) Szepty (Whispers) - thriller, Kanada 1990, reż. Douglas Jackson, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Chris Sarandon, Jean LeClerc, Peter MacNeill (90 min) 00.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Oczywiste, nieoczywiste - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Celtowie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 12.55 (WP) Kobieta w bieli (5/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Aline Issermann, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Christian Brendel, Jean-Claude Adelin, Laure Killing 13.45 (WP) Wszechświat według Stephena Hawkinga - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Reportaż 16.00 Kwiaty i ogrody - program poradnikowy 16.10 Studio Trójki 16.15 Temat wiejski 16.35 Historie z tej ziemi 16.55 Reportaż 17.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co mnie gryzie? 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (8/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Wakacje z taaką rybą 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Koncert gwiazd: Ryszard Rynkowski 22.50 (WP) Szepty (Whispers) - thriller, Kanada 1990, reż. Douglas Jackson, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Chris Sarandon, Jean LeClerc, Peter MacNeill (90 min) 00.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Wieś '99 - magazyn rolniczy 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Oczywiste, nieoczywiste - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Celtowie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 12.55 (WP) Kobieta w bieli (5/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Aline Issermann, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Christian Brendel, Jean-Claude Adelin, Laure Killing 13.45 (WP) Wszechświat według Stephena Hawkinga - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Studio wakacyjne 15.35 Zgadula - program dla dzieci 16.05 Studio wakacyjne 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Studio wakacyjne 16.40 Diagnoza - magazyn medyczny 17.00 Dlaczego? - program dla dzieci 17.15 Studio wakacyjne 17.30 Skandynawskie fascynacje - reportaż Magdaleny Różyckiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.30 Studio wakacyjne 18.35 W cztery oczy - program publicystyczny 18.50 Studio wakacyjne 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (8/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Wakacje z taaką rybą 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Znane i nieznane 22.00 (WP) Koncert gwiazd: Ryszard Rynkowski 22.50 (WP) Szepty (Whispers) - thriller, Kanada 1990, reż. Douglas Jackson, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Chris Sarandon, Jean LeClerc, Peter MacNeill (90 min) 00.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Legendy krakowskiej piłki nożnej 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Oczywiste, nieoczywiste - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Celtowie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 12.55 (WP) Kobieta w bieli (5/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Aline Issermann, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Christian Brendel, Jean-Claude Adelin, Laure Killing 13.45 (WP) Wszechświat według Stephena Hawkinga - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Powitanie 15.45 Koncert rockowy 16.40 Letni goście TV Kraków 17.00 Impreza na 5+ - program dla młodzieży 17.15 Letni goście TV Kraków 17.30 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Zapraszam - talk show 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (8/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Wakacje z taaką rybą 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Koncert gwiazd: Ryszard Rynkowski 22.50 (WP) Szepty (Whispers) - thriller, Kanada 1990, reż. Douglas Jackson, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Chris Sarandon, Jean LeClerc, Peter MacNeill (90 min) 00.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.05 Zielona Etiopia 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Oczywiste, nieoczywiste - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Celtowie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 12.55 (WP) Kobieta w bieli (5/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Aline Issermann, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Christian Brendel, Jean-Claude Adelin, Laure Killing 13.45 (WP) Wszechświat według Stephena Hawkinga - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 15.50 Mój świat 16.10 Zielona Etiopia 16.30 Jeden dzień w Kolonii - reportaż 17.00 Możesz wymagać - program poradnikowy 17.15 Małe co nieco 17.30 Impresje 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Kino wokół nas 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (8/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Wakacje z taaką rybą 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.45 Własne M - magazyn 22.00 (WP) Koncert gwiazd: Ryszard Rynkowski 22.50 (WP) Szepty (Whispers) - thriller, Kanada 1990, reż. Douglas Jackson, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Chris Sarandon, Jean LeClerc, Peter MacNeill (90 min) 00.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.45 Program na piątek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Oczywiste, nieoczywiste - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Celtowie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 12.55 (WP) Kobieta w bieli (5/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Aline Issermann, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Christian Brendel, Jean-Claude Adelin, Laure Killing 13.45 (WP) Wszechświat według Stephena Hawkinga - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Widnokrąg - magazyn 15.50 Przyroda Wielkopolski 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.40 Opowieści o smakach 16.50 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Oblicza szczęścia 17.35 Szlakami Wielkopolski 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.30 Wywiad Teleskopu 18.45 Poznań nieznany 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (8/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Wakacje z taaką rybą 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Paragraf - magazyn 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Koncert gwiazd: Ryszard Rynkowski 22.50 (WP) Szepty (Whispers) - thriller, Kanada 1990, reż. Douglas Jackson, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Chris Sarandon, Jean LeClerc, Peter MacNeill (90 min) 00.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Fakty 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Oczywiste, nieoczywiste - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Celtowie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 12.55 (WP) Kobieta w bieli (5/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Aline Issermann, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Christian Brendel, Jean-Claude Adelin, Laure Killing 13.45 (WP) Wszechświat według Stephena Hawkinga - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1977, reż. Stanisław Jędryka 16.00 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.25 Jan Serce - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor 17.30 Dolnośląski magazyn reporterów 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Garaż - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (8/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Wakacje z taaką rybą 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Koncert gwiazd: Ryszard Rynkowski 22.50 (WP) Szepty (Whispers) - thriller, Kanada 1990, reż. Douglas Jackson, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Chris Sarandon, Jean LeClerc, Peter MacNeill (90 min) 00.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny Pro 7 06.00 taff (powt.) 06.25 SAM (powt.) 06.50 Smurfy - serial animowany 07.15 Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.40 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 08.05 I wszyscy razem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.30 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 09.00 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1995/96 09.25 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 10.00 Światy równoległe (Crossworlds) - film SF, USA 1996 (powt.) 11.40 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.40 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 13.30 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Nie mów mamie, że niania nie żyje (Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Christina Applegate, Joanna Cassidy, John Getz, Christopher Plummer (110 min) 22.15 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 23.15 Uderzenie lwa (Lion Strike) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Rick Jacobson, wyk. Don The Dragon Wilson, Bobbie Philips, Morgan Honner, Robert Costanzo (95 min) 00.50 Zdrówko - serial obyczajowy, USA 1982 (powt.) 01.20 Spenser - serial kryminalny, USA 1985 (powt.) 02.15 Reporterzy (powt.) 03.20 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 04.15 Andreas Türck (powt.) 05.05 Nicole (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.35 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.45 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 09.15 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 10.00 Sabrina - talk show 11.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Ilona Christen- talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talkshow 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talkshow 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Columbo: Agenda for Murder - film kryminalny, USA 1989, reż. Patrick McGoohan, wyk. Peter Falk, Patrick McGoohan, Denis Arndt, Louis Zorich (90 min) 22.15 Posterunek - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 23.15 Opercja Feniks - serial fantastyczny, Niemcy 1999 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szaleję za tobą - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 (powt.) 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 (powt.) 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Life! (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1970 (powt.) 10.00 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.15 AXN - magazyn sportowy 19.45 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Rewir Wolffa - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1998 21.15 Na kłopoty Stefania - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 22.15 Drużyna Alfa - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - program rozrywkowy 00.15 Dobrana para - serial komediowy, USA 1972 00.45 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 01.10 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1991 (powt.) 02.00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 (powt.) 02.50 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 (powt.) 03.45 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.35 Szczera prawda! (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 Migawki ze Szwajcarii - magazyn informacyjny 10.15 Anne Cuneo (*1936) - film dokumentalny (powt.) 10.30 Orientacja - magazyn religijny 11.00 Herman & Tietjen - talk show 13.00 W drodze - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 13.30 Odnalezione w Austrii - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Bi uns to Hus - koncert muzyki ludowej 14.45 Przypominacie sobie Państwo?: Hallo Peter - magazyn dokumentalny 15.50 Dinozaury muzyki - program muzyczny 16.00 Radość z muzyki - koncert 16.30 Tell Basta - film dokumentalny 17.15 Zjawiska paranormalne - film dokumentalny 17.45 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy 18.15 Magazyn regionalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Hades - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994, reż. Herbert Achternbusch, wyk. Herbert Achternbusch, Rosel Zech, Irm Hermann, Thomas holtzmann (84 min) 21.40 Trevor - film krótkometrażowy, USA 1994, reż. Peggy Rajski (19 min) 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Opinie, historie i anegdoty - magazyn publicystyczny 23.25 Gunvor - film dokumentalny 00.20 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.25 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.50 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.30 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) 02.15 Orientacja - magazyn religijny (powt.) 02.45 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Gnom David - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Obóz Candy - serial animowany (powt.) 07.15 Małe skrzaty - serial animowany 07.35 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 08.25 Gnom David - serial animowany 08.50 Dusty - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1987 09.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.45 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 11.30 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 11.55 Kangoo - serial animowany (powt.) 12.20 Mummies Alive - serial animowany (powt.) 12.40 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 12.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.15 Tale Spin - serial animowany (powt.) 13.40 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.10 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany (powt.) 14.35 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 15.00 Bonkers - serial animowany (powt.) 15.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.50 Kangoo - serial animowany 16.15 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.35 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.30 Bonkers - serial animowany 18.55 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Dirk Bach Show - program rozrywkowy 21.10 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 22.10 Fire - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1994 23.05 Glory Days - serial fantastyczny, USA 1990 23.55 Lucky Luke - serial animowany 00.20 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 (powt.) 01.05 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.35 Program nocny Vox 06.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 06.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 07.55 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 09.55 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 (powt.) 10.55 Naprzeciw przyszłości - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 13.55 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Naprzeciw przyszłości - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 20.15 Ziemia: ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997/98 21.10 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, USA 1992/98 22.05 SPIEGEL TV Extra - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny 00.05 Wiadomości 00.15 Panische Zeiten - komedia, Niemcy 1979, reż. Udo Lindenberg, wyk. Udo Lindenberg, Leata Galloway, Walter Kohut, Vera Tschechova (90 min) 02.15 Wydział zabójstw - serial kryminalny, USA 1993/97 03.15 Ochrona absolutna - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 (powt.) 04.10 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 05.00 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 05.50 Rave Around the World - program nocny MTV 08.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Przeboje non stop 15.00 Hitlist UK - lista przebojów Wielkiej Brytanii 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - show muzyczny (live!) 18.00 New Music Show - najciekawsze wydarzenia muzyczne 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Daria - serial animowany dla dorosłych 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Alternatywna nacja - nowości rockowej awangardy 02.00 Noc z teledyskami 05.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv